legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hiccup
Hiccup is a character and hero from the How to Train Your Dragon Universe He is a member of the Hairy Hooligan tribe,which is never referred to by name in the film. He is son of the chief, Stoick the Vast thus making him heir to the tribe. His dragon Toothless is a Night Fury, the rarest and most intelligent of the dragon species in the film Despite his physical shortcomings, Hiccup does his best to succeed as a viking. Among the other teenage Vikings, Hiccup first comes off as awkward, mainly because he is a poor fighter, and rather scrawny for a Viking but he doesn't wish to fight at first. As he becomes more adept at fighting dragons, however, they start paying more attention to him, some even starting to try to talk to him first. Despite this, Hiccup remains shy and secretive, preferring to be alone with Toothless and later on Astrid. He also tends to be sarcastic with a dry sense of humor that can sometimes put him at odds with the other Vikings in his tribe. creating inventions for various uses throughout the film, including a bola sling, a prosthetic tail, a saddle, and a riding vest. At first, however, Hiccup is almost obsessed with proving himself to the rest of his tribe; he often doesn't think things through and is more determined to gain the recognition of his peers than he is heedful of others' orders, often causing problems for the rest of the tribe, and himself. Hiccup also shows great aptitude at being a leader and strategist: he leads his dragon training class into battle, using his friends' strengths wisely in the battle against the Red Death. Hiccup also has very good observational skills which come in handy during his time with Toothless and during dragon training. For example, he is able to hypothesize that dragons have a natural disdain for eel when his own dragon companion refuses to eat one himself. Other reasons he was a outcast is because he is left handed which has been seen as evil by many. Totally Mobian Spies Hiccup is revealed to be an alley of Bender and his friends as he shows up to assist Bender and Eddy against Iron Queen. He assists them several times, and uses his intellgence to great use. Hiccup spends his protion of the Iron War helping Big Boss with his team destroying the Patriots Post Totally Mobian Spies Hiccup after this went back to Berk, only to help Bender with his Christmas plans. After they finish, Hiccup suspects Bender and Skipper's letter which gets him and Astrid to follow them. Hiccup learns about Discord from Bender and Skipper and decides to help them by telling Heloise, Pericles, Phineas and Isabella The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Hiccup returns to help the heroes against Discord, his boss Bender\s archfoe and against Sigma. Our friend Hiccup mostly after Mildew of Discord's team and Alvin the Treachrous of Sigma's group. He then helps his pals in acuiring the ring though Zuko doubts his ablitlity to run. Hiccup then tries to stop Alvin but he can't take the viking, though he does drive him off. Hiccup then helps Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Astrid, Hellboy, Twilight and Obi Wan fend rhe ground for the Nerd. After getting the clues stragight he sets out to Berk since he learns the 4th ring is there He gives the others a tour of his academy and he gets kidnapped by Davy and Alvin which Astrid decides to go and save his ass. Hiccup is separated from the girls but he manages to find them with the guys. Legends of Light and Darkness Hiccup will return here and will serve as the leader of his Alpha friends here. Friends: Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django of the Dead, The B Team, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara,Asami Sato, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: The Green Dragon, Iron Queen and Her Syndicate, Mildew, Alvin the Treachrous, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness 12.jpg 20.jpg 26.png 28.jpg 33.jpg 40hic.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters hailing from the How to Train your Dragon Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Guile Hero Category:Partner Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Child Avengers Category:Handicapped Characters Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The B Crew Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team